The present invention relates to an ozonizer, and more particularly to an ozonizer of new structure.
In recent years, excess consumption of chloroflurocarbons (CFC) and heavy emission of nitrogen oxides by air planes have made the ozone layer thinner and thinner. If the ozone layer gets damaged, human beings would not be protected from being hurt by ultraviolet rays, and green house effect would be increased to destroy the ecological balance in the earth.